


Where the Wild Things Are

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story time at the Lightwood-Bane residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompts asking: Alec/Magnus - reading to their children.

"The night Max wore a-"

Alec was interrupted by his youngest son who was sitting on his lap and pointing at the picture of book Max. "Hey! That's my name!!" He looked up at Alec with a grin. "Is this a book about me, dad? Is it? Is it?"

Magnus chuckled softly from the other side of the room where he was sitting with Rafael. "No, Max. This is a different little boy."

"Aww..." Max pouted, leaning back against Alec.

"Should we pick another book, Max?" Alec asked.

Max shook his head. "No. You can keep reading."

"Okay," Alec said and began to read the book again. It wasn't long until he was interrupted once more. "'So he was sent to bed without eating anything..'"

"No food? Why would his mommy do that?" Max exclaimed.

"Because he was being bad, Max," Magnus replied. "And bad kids go to bed with no food."

"Nooooooo."

Alec couldn't help but grin and ruffled Max's hair. "So if you want to have dinner at night, always be a good boy."

"Dad, you wouldn't send us to be without dinner," Rafael said, crossing his arms. "No matter how bad we were."

"Okay, I would let you have dinner, but not ice cream."

Max gasped. "But I love ice cream!"

"Then remember to be a good boy, Max," Magnus said. "Alexander, darling, please continue."

Finishing the book took longer than planned as Max kept asking questions, afterwards they tucked their children into bed.

"I want to be king of the wild things," Max yawned, as Alec handed him his stuffed lion that Isabelle had gotten him.

Alec smiled. "I thought you wanted to be a pirate?"

"I will be a pirate who is also king of the wild things."

Alec chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You can be whatever you want to be, Max. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, papa," Max yawned again. "Goodnight, Rafe."


End file.
